Time
"Time" (시간아) is a song by Woohyun. It is the seventh track in INFINITE's first studio album, Over The Top. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 시간이 또 멈춘 걸까요 이렇게 또 잠이 드나요 멍하니 밖을 바라보다가 두눈 감은 체 그대 생각이 나서 시간이 또 흘러가지만 다시 그때로나 돌아가 너의 기억속에 모든걸 찾아보려 노력 해보지만 그곳에 혼자서 나 울고 있지만 눈물이 멈춰서 나 웃고 있지만 다시 또 기다려 나 다시 숨쉴때 까지 시간이 또 흘러가지만 다시 그때로 나 돌아가 너의 기억속에 모든걸 찾아보려 노력해보지만 그 곳에 혼자서 나 울고 있지만 눈물이 멈춰서 나 웃고 있지만 그대 혼자 두고서 지울 수 없는 기억들로만 여기서 나 헤메이는걸 나 아무말도 없지만 들을 수 없지만 이렇게라도 널 찾을 수 있다면 널 기다려 지금 시간이 멈출때까지 나 아무 말도 할수 없는 걸 잘 알지만 이렇게라도 난 찾고 있지만 넌 흔들리지 않는 다는 걸 잘 알지만 아직 난 너를 잊을 수 없어서 나 아무 말도 없지만 들을 수 없지만 이렇게라도 널 찾을 수 있다면 널 기다려 지금 시간이 멈출 때까지 찾을 수 있다면 널 기다려 지금 나 다시 숨 쉴 때까지 |-|Romanization= sigani tto meomchun geolkkayo ireoke tto jami deunayo meonghani bakkeul barabodaga dunun gameun che geudae saenggagi naseo sigani tto heulleogajiman dasi geuttaerona doraga neoui gieoksoge modeungeol chajaboryeo noryeok haebojiman geugose honjaseo na ulgo itjiman nunmuri meomchwoseo na utgo itjiman dasi tto gidaryeo na dasi sumswilttae kkaji sigani tto heulleogajiman dasi geuttaero na doraga neoui gieoksoge modeungeol chajaboryeo noryeokhaebojiman geu gose honjaseo na ulgo itjiman nunmuri meomchwoseo na utgo itjiman geudae honja dugoseo jiul su eomneun gieokdeulloman yeogiseo na hemeineungeol na amumaldo eobtjiman deureul su eobtjiman ireokerado neol chajeul su itdamyeon neol gidaryeo jigeum sigani meomchulttaekkaji na amu maldo halsu eomneun geol jal aljiman ireokerado nan chatgo itjiman neon heundeulliji annneun daneun geol jal aljiman ajik nan neoreul ijeul su eobseoseo na amu maldo eobtjiman deureul su eobtjiman ireokerado neol chajeul su itdamyeon neol gidaryeo jigeum sigani meomchul ttaekkaji chajeul su itdamyeon neol gidaryeo jigeum na dasi sum swil ttaekkaji |-|English= Did time stop again? Is it going to fall asleep like this again? While staring blankly outside I’m thinking about you with my two eyes closed Even though time is passing by again I’m going back to that time again Although I try hard to find everything in your memories I’m crying by myself there but As my tears stopped I’m laughing but I’m waiting again Until I can breathe again Even though time is passing by again I’m going back to that time again I’m trying hard to find everything in your memories I’m crying by myself there but As my tears stopped I’m laughing but after leaving you alone I’m wandering around here with memories I can’t erase Although I don’t have anything to say and I can’t hear you but even so if I can find you like this I’ll wait for you now until time stops I know well that I can’t say anything even so I’m searching for you but I know well you won’t change your thoughts but I still can’t forget you Although I don’t have anything to say and I can’t hear you but even so if I can find you like this I’ll wait for you now until time stops If I can find you, I’ll wait for you now, until I can breathe again Category:Songs